1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone accessory devices and more particularly to novel attachment device for automatically coiling the length of telephone cord and for providing a writing paper dispenser as well as a pen holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a telephone with a substantial length of cord so that the telephone may be carried about the room for the convenience of the user. Often, the cord becomes entangled on furniture and sometimes the cord is tripped upon by the user. Furthermore, the user of the telephone sometimes wants to jot or write down telephone numbers or other messages and it is not convenient to leave the telephone so that paper and pencil can be located elsewhere in the house.
Some attempts have been made to avoid these problems by providing a take-up mechanism for self-winding the telephone cord. Such devices are shown in U.S. letters Pat. Nos. 2,678,779 and 1,737,978. Also, other attempts have been made to show attachments for telephones which include a roll of paper and a writing surface such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,592,066 and 1,615,359. Although these devices have been successful for their intended purposes, they are separate devices and their structure and function has not been combined so as to provide a universal attachment or accessory for the telephone which will automatically coil the cord and provide writing paper and storage mechanism for holding a pen or pencil.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a single accessory having mechanism for automatically reeling and coiling the telephone cord which is combined with a paper dispenser and pencil holder which further includes snap-lock attachment means for releasably connecting the accessory to a conventional telephone.